blushblushfandomcom-20200216-history
Jobs
Jobs is the second tab in the game, unlocked after Q-Bae informs you that you need to raise money to pay for Nimh's refund. Performing the various jobs accessed through this tab is the sole source of money in the game, used primarily to buy gifts and take guys on dates, but also serving as a gate to advancing relationships. Initially, only Seamstress is available, but every job can be unlocked once you meet its skill requirements (skills being earned through performing hobbies). Performing a job multiple times will unlock promotions, increasing the pay per completion, changing the number of time blocks required, and/or changing the amount of time required per completion. Jobs Screen # Active Job Display: The left column shows the promotion details and the visual animation of the job that's been selected. # Promotion Details: This shows the current number of times you completed the job since the last promotion and how many you need in total to get to the next promotion. To the right you'll see the amount of money that will be added to your current pay for that job when you reach the promotion. Note that the numbers later on tend to become larger and will not display all of the numbers due to the size constraints. # Jobs List: The right column displays all of the jobs you can take and the details about them. The scrollbar to the right will help you quickly navigate through them all; you can also click and drag the left mouse button up and down to view them all. # Active Job: Once you've unlocked a job, clicking it will show the play button briefly and you will see something like this. You will see the title and the position on the top, separated by hyphen. Underneath you will see the progress bar of the job, indicating the remaining time it will take to complete one iteration of the job. To the right of that is the amount of money you get per instance and the amount of time blocks needed to perform that job. # Active Displayed Job: This the job that is currently on display on the left column, and you can see its promotion details on the bottom. To check on the promotion status of a job, simply stop the job and restart it. # Inactive Job: This job is currently inactive as noted by the pause symbol. Some jobs may be inactive due to the lack of time blocks available. # Locked Job: This job is currently locked, requiring certain hobby levels before you are able to unlock it. These unlock automatically when you have the hobby requirements and the Jobs tab will show a small exclamation mark denoting a new job available. # Max Level Job: Job status bar color changes from Orange to Green when at Max Level. # Gilding: '''Jobs can be "gilded" with 10 diamonds, this gives the job a permanent '''x2 speed boost that persists through soft resets. This is done by Clicking on the Green diamond next to the job you wish to gild; the diamond will then turn Pink to let you know that this job is now gilded. Jobs Seamstress Unlocked by default Musician Requires 3 Smart and 3 Guts Baker Requires 5 Smart and 5 Healthy Maid Requires 7 Guts and 7 Healthy Nurse Requires 11 Healthy and 11 Outgoing Coffee Barista Requires 14 Outgoing and 14 Peaceful Teacher Requires 17 Guts and 17 Caring Streamer Requires 20 Smart and 20 Gamer Writer Requires 26 Creative and 26 Disciplined Pit Mechanic Requires 32 Passionate and 32 Observant Politician Requires 29 Confidence and 29 Outgoing Pharmacist Requires 32 Caring and 32 Disciplined Florist Requires 35 Peaceful and 35 Creative Cryptominer Requires 38 Gamer and 38 Confidence Fundraiser Requires 41 Passionate and 41 Observant Farmer Requires 44 Peaceful and 44 Disciplined Note: More Jobs will be added to the page as they are added into the game. Artwork Seamstress.png Musician.png Baker.png Maid.png Barista.png Nurse.png Teacher.png Streamer.png Writer Job.PNG Pit Mechanic job.PNG Politician Job.PNG 'More' Guys * Jobs * Hobbies * Stats * Memory Album Category:Jobs Category:Activities